


Escape from SM town

by Dalankar



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, Super Junior, TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They used to be singers, just like us. Then SM caught them, and blinded by fame and money, they signed away their souls. They can't die, only live in this perpetual agony doing SM's bidding." <br/>They all wanted to be stars. To sing and to dance. But the price was too high. Now they want to escape. But can they get to freedom with their souls intact?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape from SM town

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fun. Partially inspired by the Before the Dawn MV by Infinite.

Kyuhyun hefts the baseball bat above his head with both hands. "We will escape or die trying!" he yells with stoic determination.

 

Donghae claps.

 

Siwon sighs and shakes his head.

 

"We're all going to die," Hyukjae despairs.

 

"Where did Jungsu hyung go?" Sungmin asks, confused, looking around the room.

 

Donghee looks up from peeling the paint off the wall. "I'm so hungry!" he moans piteously.

 

Kyuhyun points the bat at Donghee. "There will be food outside, my fat friend."

 

Siwon sets down the map on their rickety table and tries not to get alarmed by the way the only light in the room flickers at irregular intervals.

 

"There are two other groups here too, all trying to get out. If we can meet up with them, we'll have a better chance of getting out of here alive."

 

Jongwoon yawns and sits up. "What?"

 

"Pay attention hyung," Donghae chides, "we're fighting for our lives here!" he holds out a hand to Jongwoon to pull him to his feet.

 

Kyuhyun immediately corners Jongwoon against the wall. "Do you want to die?" he asks, quietly, tapping the bat rhythmically against the wall. Jongwoon blinks.

 

"Who died and made you leader?"

 

"Jungsu hyung," Hyukjae answers incredulously.

 

Jongwoon blinks again. "I see." He looks around the room. "And where's my Ryeowook?"

 

Donghae claps him on the shoulder gently. "I'm sorry, hyung. They got Ryeowookie too."

 

Jongwoon slides slowly down the wall. "I see."

 

Sungmin pulls Kyuhyun away before the bat can do any damage.

 

"Let's get moving everyone!" Siwon calls and they hustle.

 

\---

 

"What do you mean we can't go back?" Key yells hysterically. "Jonghyun's that way!"

 

Minho tries again. "Hyung, the last time we went that way Jinki hyung fainted."

 

Key glares at Jinki. "Fail."

 

Jinki ducks his head mournfully. "We'll get him back, Kibum. We'll go boldly in to the dark places of this hellish place and rescue our Jonghyun!"

 

Taemin exchanges a look with Minho.

 

"We should find the other teams," Minho says reasonably, "we'll have a better chance that way."

 

"EXO's probably all eaten by now," Key comments thoughtfully, earning a horrified look from Taemin.

 

"So our best chance is to find the Super Junior hyungs," Minho continues, putting a calming hand on Taemin's shoulder. "We know Jungsu hyung is gone. I wonder who would be leading them now…"

 

"Kyuhyun," everyone answers. Minho blinks. "Right, which means-"

 

"He'll escape or die tyring," Key finishes for him.

 

Minho nods. "The weakest point of this whole building is this tall glass window on the first floor. We have to assume that other groups will be going for it too. It's our best bet."

 

"What about Jonghyun?" Jinki asks.

 

Minho opens his mouth. Closes it again when nothing comes out. So Taemin takes over.

 

"Hyung, I don't think Jonghyun hyung would want us to get caught too." Minho nods in complete agreement. "Once we're outside, we can send help for Jonghyun hyung," he says reassuringly.

 

"What if they eat his soul?" Jinki asks fearfully.

 

Taemin takes Jinki by the shoulders. "Hyung, if we stay, we'll get our souls sucked out too." He peers in to Jinki’s eyes. "Is that what you want?"

 

Jinki looks horrified. "No," he whispers.

 

Key crosses his arms over his chest and glares. "Not leaving without Jonghyun."

 

Minho lets out an exasperated sigh. Key glares some more. Finally Minho relents. "Fine, Kibum hyung, on our way to the window," he taps at a junction on the map, "we're going to go past the holding cells. If we can we'll try-"

 

An explosion steals the rest of his words. They shake the dust off their hair and look around knowingly at each other.

 

"Chanyeol is probably blowing things up," Taemin comments light-heartedly. Minho rubs his forehead to chase away a headache. “Let's go."

 

\---

 

"It's not my fault," Chanyeol repeats, looking down at the charred remains of their weapons box.

 

"I told you not to touch anything!" Baekhyun yells, "You blundering fool!"

 

"I just wanted to see," Chanyeol mumbles, brushing debris out of his chair with both hands.

 

"What part of 'don't touch this box of very dangerous weapons that are our only chance of getting out of here alive' didn't you understand?" Baekhyun asks sweetly, converging on Chanyeol.

 

Kyungsoo steps in between them in time to save Chanyeol's limbs. "Calm down. This isn't helping."

 

Baekhyun growls. "You know what isn't helping? It's this- Jongin, don't touch that!"

 

Jongin looks up, slowly pulling his hand back from where it had been closing in on a shard of shiny glass. He looks up with a sheepish grin. "Sorry."

 

Baekhyun pulls at his hair in despair. "Aigoo, my life!"

 

The level of sanity of his group had plummeted dramatically when Sehun had heroically decided to sacrifice himself for the team. Baekhyun can still see it in his head.

 

" _Run_!" Sehun had yelled, holding off the black clad SM Clones on his own.

 

"I miss Sehun," Jongin whispers sadly, which makes Joonmyun look up from his map studying and pet his hair. Then he looks up at the rest of his debris covered team. "We have to go to the first floor."

 

"Are you sure that's a good idea, hyung?" Kyungsoo asks worriedly. "SM has a lot of power down there."

 

Joonmyun tries to look reassuring. "If we want to get out of here, we have to do this. You know what will happen if we stay."

 

Kyungsoo nods sadly as Baekhyun grabs both Chanyeol and Jongin by their hands. "Lead the way leader. I'll keep these two from getting us killed."

 

Joonmyun smiles. "Let's go team!"

 

\---

 

Yunho swishes his swords and wraiths hiss and turn to black ash.  Changmin slides his guns back in to their holsters and looks around at the empty floor covered with piles of ash.

 

"This was easier than I expected," he comments, kicking a pile of ash in the air.

 

"Mmm. SM seems to be getting desperate," Yunho agrees.

 

"Are you sure anyone is still alive in this place, hyung?" Changmin asks as they walk down the corridor towards the stairs.

 

"If there are it's up to us to get them out. It's half our fault they're here anyway."

 

Changmin frowns.

 

"If we hadn't made this place look like a paradise instead of the nightmare that it is, then the others would never have followed us in here," Yunho says, voice heavy with regret.

 

Changmin reaches out and grips Yunho's hand with his own. "Don't worry hyung, we'll get them out."

 

They brace themselves against the nearest wall as an explosion rocks the building, Yunho folding himself over Changmin to protect him from any SM related debris. Once the dust clears, they look at each other with knowing eyes.

 

"Chanyeol."

 

"Where there are explosions, there is life," Yunho says sagely.

 

"Hyung…" Changmin voices his doubts.

 

"Well… they can't all be dead."

 

\---

 

"Run, Donghee hyung, run!" Hyukjae screams as the lift doors start closing.

 

"Noooo!" Donghee yells, running as fast as he can with the SM clones chasing after him, all sorts of wraith-like.

 

"Move it, you fat bastard!" Kyuhyun shouts, jumping up and down on one spot.

 

"We have to help him!" Donghae cries, moving to step outside the lift. But Siwon yanks him back by the collar of his shirt.

 

"Don't be stupid! What are you going to do? Cry them to death?"

 

The lift door keeps on closing. Very slowly.

 

"Should we keep the doors open?" Sungmin wonders.

 

Kyuhyun glares at him. "Do you want to die?"

 

Sungmin narrows his eyes at him. Kyuhyun looks back with wide eyes.

 

"No. I mean it! What do you think will happen if those wraiths get in here?"

 

Sungmin sighs and subdues.

 

"Wait for me!" Donghee cries just as a clone leap on to his back.

 

"NO!" Hyukjae and Donghae shout and Siwon is forced to grab Hyukjae’s collar to keep him in the lift as well. The last they see of Donghee is him flailing on the ground with the black-clad wraiths swarming over him.

 

The lift door slides shut and Donghae bursts in to tears. Hyukjae is staring blindly at the closed doors as the lift starts to move.

 

"Fuck!" Kyuhyun swears, kicking the lift wall but connecting with Jongwoon instead, sitting on the floor.

 

"Ow!" Jongwoon yelps. Kyuhyun growls but Sungmin pulls Kyuhyun away before he can leap. Meanwhile Siwon has folded both Donghae and Hyukjae into his chest, murmuring what sounds like prayers.

 

The lift keeps on moving up.

 

\---

 

"Hyung, where do the wraiths come from?" Ryeowook asks, wrapped up safely in Jungsu’s arms.

 

"They used to be singers, just like us. Then SM caught them, and blinded by fame and money, they signed away their souls. They can't die, only live in this perpetual agony doing SM's bidding." Jungsu’s voice is soft and sad, his hands gentle as they rub soothing circles on Ryeowook's back.

 

"I'm scared, hyung. I don't want to be a wraith."

 

Jungsu presses a kiss on to Ryeowook's dark hair. "I know, Ryeowookie. I know. We'll get out of this somehow. I promise."

 

Yoochun slams his fists on the iron door again.

 

"Let us out, you fuckers!"

 

Ryeowook whimpers in Jungsu’s arms.

 

"Calm down, Yoochun. You're scaring the dongsaengs."

 

Sehun cracks an eye open from where he's pretending to sleep in the far corner.

 

"Talk for yourself, hyung."

 

Jaejoong walks up to Yoochun and puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Yunho is coming for us."

 

"How will he know we're down here unless we help him?" Yoochun asks.

 

"You know what's going to happen if you keep drawing so much attention to us?" Junsu asks quietly, an arm safely wrapped around Jonghyun who is asleep on his shoulder. "They're going come in here and-"

 

"That's enough!" Jungsu says as Ryeowook hides his face in his neck. "The others already know where we are, Yoochun. Junsu is right, we don't want any unwanted attention right now."

 

Yoochun sighs and walks over to sit by Junsu's side. Jaejoong leans his head on the cool iron of their prison and waits.

 

\---

 

"You're not touching my son!" Key declares, standing between Taemin and the wraiths. Taemin grips the back of Key's shirt.

 

"Hyung!"

 

Key turns his head, not looking away from the wraiths. "I'll distract them, just run!"

 

"No, hyung!"

 

"Listen, they won’t be able to withstand the power of my girl group dances. I'll catch up to you in no time. Run, Taemin!"

 

The clones advance and Key takes a step forward, hands on his hips. Just then they hear a wild yowling and suddenly Jinki is standing between Key and the wraiths.

 

"No one is hurting my Kibum!" he says, waving a rubber chicken at the wraiths. He turns back to flash a grin and a peace sign at Key and Taemin.

 

"Taemin, Minho is waiting for you by the stairs. Me and Key will take care of this. You go first."

 

Taemin hesitates, then nods and runs. "See you soon, hyungs!"

 

Key stands together with Jinki. "Even if they take us, at least we'll be with Jonghyun."

 

Jinki laughs. "But they're not going to take us, Kibummie! No one can stand up to the delicious power of chicken!"

 

\---

 

Yunho almost slices Chanyeol in half. He pulls the swords back just in time when he realises no wraith runs like that or laughs like that or looks like that. Chanyeol yells "Hyung!" with wide eyes and clings to him.

 

Baekhyun rushes around the corner and skids to a halt when he sees them. Takes in Chanyeol clinging to Yunho and Changmin's lazy smile and sighs.

 

"How many of you are gone?" Changmin asks as Baekhyun wanders closer.

 

"Sehun."

 

Changmin frowns. "I liked that kid," he says as the others come in to view.

 

"Hyungs!" The relief in Joonmyun’s voice is palpable. Yunho finally manages to extricate himself from Chanyeol's tentacle arms.

 

"How are you all?" he asks looking around at them all. "You don't have any weapons at all?" he questions incredulously.

 

Joonmyun ducks his head. "Um… we did, hyung...but…"

 

"It went boom!" Jongin explains. Changmin raises an eyebrow. "Did he hit his head again?" he asks Kyungsoo, who shrugs.

 

Yunho rubs his forehead. "Right. Okay. Do you know where the others are?"

 

The boys all shake their heads.

 

"I assume you were heading down for the window?"

 

They all nod, except for Chanyeol who is trying to edge closer to Yunho again, who tries to discretely keep him at an arm’s length.

 

"We found a bunch of dead wraiths back there, was that you?" Changmin asks curiously as they start walking. Kyungsoo shakes his head. Changmin frowns. "Do you ever talk?"

 

Kyungsoo shrugs. Changmin sighs. Chanyeol clings. They keep walking.

 

\---

 

Jaejoong flinches back when the massive iron doors start opening. Everyone stands up as SM wraiths gather outside the door. Jungsu steps to the front, pushing Jaejoong behind him. Yoochun and Sehun move up to flank his sides.

 

"What do you want?" he asks as the wraiths slowly filter into the room. They step back until Ryeowook's back hits the wall and Jonghyun is squashed between Junsu and Sehun.

 

"You know this is illegal right? You can't hold us like this. We're not your property." Jungsu points out reasonably.

 

_Souls_. The wraiths whisper. _We want your souls._

 

Ryeowook starts crying.

 

"You can't have them," Jungsu says, stepping forward. Yoochun tries to grab his hand but fails. "I'll come with you willingly. Just don't hurt them."

 

"Hyung, no!" Ryeowook and Jonghyun cry, horrified.

 

Lucky for them, the wraiths become distracted by a commotion at the door and the sounds of wraiths turning to dust. And suddenly in the blink of an eye, there are silver knives embedded in the throats of the wraiths in their prison. They turn to ash in quiet puffs.

 

Jungsu jumps back to avoid a shower of ash.

 

"They can't have you either," a familiar voice says, "what makes you think you're so expendable?"

 

A ninja appears in the room. "Hello all, did you miss me?"

 

Everyone stares. The ninja flips back his long hair. "Don't all thank me at once or anything!"

 

Jungsu laughs. "Heechul!" he cries and rushes him, arms wrapping around their rescuer.

 

"Just in time, aren't I?" Heechul asks, pretending Jungsu isn't crying on his shoulder.

 

"Hyung, that was brilliant!" Yoochun gushes. Even Sehun is smiling.

 

They find Donghee leaning on the wall outside.

 

"They got him too," Heechul says, "Lucky for him I found them before they ate his soul."

 

"What do we do now?" Junsu asks looking around at them all as a siren starts to blare.

 

"We escape or die trying!" Heechul announces cheerfully.

 

So they start running.

 

\---

 

Sungmin crashes in to Minho and staggers back.

 

"What are you, made from rock?" he asks taking a moment to rub his ego mournfully.

 

Minho grins as the other SJ members come running up behind Sungmin and Taemin walks up casually next to Minho.

 

"Well Minho, have you been working out?" Kyuhyun asks suggestively, coming to a halt beside a pouting Sungmin.

 

Minho looks up at him through his lashes. "Oh Hyung, you noticed."

 

Kyuhyun grins. "You know if we get out of here alive-" he yelps in pain as Sungmin punches him in the ribs.

 

"If you think you can make me jealous while we're running for our lives," Sungmin pauses as Kyuhyun rubs his ribs, "then you're right. So stop it!"

 

Kyuhyun grins at him and steps closer. "Hyung, you know I love you best!"

 

"Taeminnie!" Siwon cries, enfolding the younger boy in his arms. Minho glares but relaxes a little when Donghae ruffles his hair.

 

Then they hear a high pitched squeak. They look to see Jongwoon is pointing behind Minho where a horde of wraiths are approaching. And just infront of the rolling mass of wraiths are two boys, one gripping a yellow rubber chicken and the other gliding easily beside him.

 

"Everybody run!" Siwon and Minho yell as a siren sounds through the building.

 

\---

 

Rescuing the stolen is the last thing on their minds when they run in to them while running for their lives. Kyuhyun slams in to a ninja who uses his ninja powers to make sure Kyuhyun breaks their fall instead of him.

 

Siwon tries to avoid crashing in to Sehun and hits the wall in an exemplary example of self-sacrifice.

 

All of Shinee engulf Jonghyun, who holds on as if he might never see them again.

 

Sungmin slips and falls in to Jungsu’s arms who catches him safely and folds him in his arms.

 

Jongwoon skids to a halt infront of Ryeowook.

 

"Don't do it again," he orders. Ryeowook frowns.

 

"Do what hyung?"

 

Jongwoon pulls him in and kisses him on the lips. "Get kidnapped by talent hungry vultures." Ryeowook smiles and kisses him back.

 

Hyukjae and Donghae latch on to Donghee and share war stories with Junsu, Yoochun and Jaejoong.

 

The wraiths advance.

 

Heechul stands, letting Kyuhyun finally pull himself up.

 

"To the window!" Heechul points heroically towards the general direction of the window.

 

The wraiths start howling. They run.

 

\---

 

Changmin rattles the bars again, cursing loudly.

 

"This isn't right," Yunho mutters looking at the thick iron bars crisscrossing their last window of hope. Joonmyun pets a crying Jongin and Baekhyun is trying to convince Chanyeol to stop banging the bars with his shoe and “would you please for the love of all the gods, put your shoe back on your foot!”

 

Kyungsoo watches them quietly.

 

Changmin shoots at the glass experimentally. The glass shatters in a shower of sparkles, leaving only the black iron bars preventing their escape.

 

"Yah! Stop shooting at us!" a voice commands.

 

Everyone jumps back from the window, except Yunho who bravely steps up to the window where a face appears.

 

"Yunho!"

 

"Youngwoon!"

 

"I see you've hit a dead end," Youngwoon says helpfully, standing on a crane outside the window.

 

"Are you going to help or are you going to talk?" Yunho snaps. Youngwoon holds up his hands placatingly. "Whoa! Calm down, man! Of course we're going to help."

 

"'We'?" Changmin asks peering out the window.

 

Youngwoon points down at the ground where two figures are placing a large air mattress below the window. "Kibum and Hangeng are here too."

 

Youngwoon looks up and squints at them. "Where's everyone else?"

 

"On their way here I hope," Yunho answers worriedly as a siren begins to sound. "Listen, Youngwoon, get this window opened and get these kids out. I'm going back for the prisoners."

 

Youngwoon furrows his brows worriedly. "Are you sure?"

 

Yunho nods. "I promised."

 

Youngwoon grins. "Alright then. EVERYONE GET BACK! WE'RE BLOWING SHIT UP!" he yells making Chanyeol clap his hands gleefully before Baekhyun drags him back a safe distance from the window. Joonmyun and Kyungsoo fold Jongin between them as they crouch against the far wall. Yunho wraps his arms around Changmin who'd put himself between Baekhyun and the window.

 

"ONE. TWO," Youngwoon yells, "THREE." The explosion deafens everyone in the vicinity. Debris fly everywhere. And in the place where there was a window barred by iron bars, there is a gaping a hole.

 

"Let's go everyone!" Youngwoon reappears at the gaping hole. "You'll have to jump," he says. "But it's okay because we have a high quality air mattress down there to break your fall!"

 

EXO look doubtfully at TVXQ who smile at them reassuringly. _'Go. It's alright to jump out of this first floor window. You won't break anything. We promise'_ those smiles seem to say.

 

"If Yunho hyung says it’s okay…" Chanyeol runs before Baekhyun can yell "Chanyeol, you idiot!" and leaps. For a moment he hangs in the air, long limbs everywhere. Then he falls and they hear the 'oomph' of impact a moment later. Everyone rushes to the window amidst Baekhyun's terrified cursing. But Chanyeol is laying spread eagled on the mattress laughing up at them. Yunho lets out a sigh of relief. "Let's get going, guys!"

 

He hangs at the back with Changmin while the boys debate about who should go next.

 

"Changmin, I can't ask you to come with me. It's going to be dangerous down there."

 

"Then don't ask," Changmin says with a smirk, "I'm coming anyway."

 

"Changmin…"

 

"Hyung, please-" then they see them. Running towards them like a herd of rampaging bulls, sprinting for their lives with a mass of wraiths in the distance.

 

"Boys, jump now!" Yunho yells. Changmin steps forward to push them off the ledge and smiles as they scream all the way down.

 

Seeing them waiting, JYJ comes to the front of the rampage. Yoochun and Junsu hitting Changmin at full force and driving him back in to the wall. Jaejoong slows a little but doesn’t matter because Yunho is ready and opens his arms to let Jaejoong in.

 

He breathes in the scent of Jaejoong's hair, the feel of his body so familiar in his arms. Then he sees the wraiths closing in. He meets Kyuhyun's eyes at the front of the rampage and points to the gaping hole with one hand, the other still securely wrapped around Jaejoong.

 

"Jump," he instructs and Kyuhyun actually smiles, drops the baseball bat he's holding, takes Sungmin's hand and jumps. He watches as Jinki and Jonghyun each take one of Key's hands and jump. Siwon crosses himself before sending a brief glance at the sky before jumping.  The SM horde is still approaching and he pulls slightly back from Jaejoong.

 

"Go to war with me?"

 

Jaejoong smiles. "Always." Yunho hands him one of his swords. He grins at Changmin who gives Junsu one of his guns and Yoochun picks up the baseball bat that Kyuhyun had dropped.

 

Hyukjae and Donghae grip hands and jump with matching war cries.

 

The five of them stand between their dongsaengs and the wraiths almost upon them, swords, guns and baseball bats at the ready. They look around at each other with exhilarated grins.

 

Donghee is the last one to jump. Someone yells 'timber' as he falls with a high pitched shriek. Then it’s their turn.

 

Junsu and Yoochun stand either side of Changmin ready to jump. "See you down there, hyungs," Changmin says and then it's just the two of them and the howling mass of wraiths at their back.

 

Jaejoong holds his hand and Yunho looks at him.

 

"Thank you," Jaejoong says softly, meeting his eyes, "for keeping your promise."

 

Yunho smiles.

 

They jump just as the horde arrives. When they sit up on the mattress, Heechul is standing there with a rocket launcher on his shoulder, looking up at the building with a determined look on his face.

 

Yunho resists the urge to burst out laughing as Heechul yells "Take this, you fuckers!" and fires.

 

They leave SM a charred, smoking ruin. Their futures brighter than they had ever been.

 

Jongwoon is carrying a tired Ryeowook on his back. Kyuhyun is arguing with Yoochun about the baseball bat. Sehun has Jongin's hand held tightly in his' and ninja Heechul is impressing the rest of EXO, all of Shinee and half of SJ with his tale of heroic rescue of their otherwise doomed, imprisoned friends. But he hasn't let go of Jungsu's hand once. Siwon is dimpling at whatever Hangeng is saying and Donghae and Hyukjae are sticking to Kibum like glue.

 

"Let's never do that again, okay hyung," Changmin says. Yunho laughs.

 

"I thought you loved adventure, Changminnie," Jaejoong answers from Yunho's other side. Changmin wrinkles his nose at the mutilation of his name.

 

"Adventure is one thing, hyung, but recuing these idiots," Changmin points sideways with his thumb in the general direction of everyone else, "it's just too annoying."

 

Yunho threads one hand with Changmin and the other with Jaejoong.

 

"Let's go home."

 

Jaejoong smiles. Yoochun and Junsu come over to join them, Yoochun ruffling Changmin’s hair and Junsu putting warm arms around Yunho and Jaejoong.

 

"Home would be nice."

 

They walk in to the golden sunset. Some hand in hand, some carried on backs and others walking on air.

 

They have escaped from SM town with their souls intact. And for the first time in a long time, they are free.

 

***


End file.
